


Fair Game

by Esselle



Series: Gold Dragon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Minor Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Because Shouyou underneath the ministrations of his black leather gloves, stark against both his pale skin and his vibrant tattoos, is gorgeous. He starts to shiver after thirty minutes, his arms and legs start shaking after forty-five, the cloth in his mouth, and his lips, dampen with spit. He doesn't yield.He glares at Kageyama through eyes slitted like a snake's, with enough venom behind them to match.'--As a Yakuza second-in-command, Shouyou is used to obedience from his underlings. But Kageyama is a man for hire, not a guard dog for sale; and he likes a challenge.





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #11: Orgasm Denial (+ Sadism/Masochism + gags)
> 
> This takes place before part 1 of the series!

The downside of working for one of the most feared yakuza families in Japan is that Kageyama often has to deal with his employer's peculiar and baffling whims.

Shouyou, despite first impressions and outward appearances, is much more than just a pampered tool of the Hinata- _kai;_ he's dangerous, a true second-in-command to his mother, Kageyama has come to realize.

However, as Shouyou is also prime candidate for "#1 Pain in Kageyama's Ass" on a near daily basis, this makes the bodyguard gig more than just a little trying for Kageyama.

He enters his room after a long security briefing to discover that Shouyou has decided to shake things up by masturbating on his bed that evening.

Shouyou is small, seems even smaller spread out on the large bed, his trademark black kimono billowing out around him against the sheets. The tattoos that snake their way across his body, around his arms and legs, are all on display. He has his eyes closed and his head tipped back, but he doesn't make a sound as he works a hand over his cock.

"Were you… looking for a change in scenery?" Kageyama asks, deadpan.

Shouyou opens his eyes and looks at him. He doesn't stop touching himself, though he does slow down.

"Yes," he says. Despite the sheen of sweat on his skin, his voice is so steady, it's unnerving. "My room wasn't doing it for me."

"And mine is?" Kageyama asks.

"Well," Shouyou says, "now."

Kageyama stares at him. Then, wordlessly, he turns and goes about getting undressed. Shouyou has seen him naked before, plenty of times. Kageyama usually accompanies him on trips to various bathhouses or _ryokan._ But the context right now is a bit different than that.

He has no doubt in his mind that Shouyou wants to fuck him, or that Shouyou knows Kageyama wants to rail him into next week. The problem is that Shouyou's sexual appetite ranges from perplexing, to downright terrifying. Kageyama has heard the stories—of Shouyou walking right out on people in the middle of the act, so bored by their inadequacy that he didn't even bother to put clothes on before his departure. Shouyou very much dislikes people disappointing him.

Kageyama has no intention of disappointing Shouyou. In order to be effective at his job, he needs Shouyou to have a healthy amount of respect for him—something that has been hard enough to gain as it is.

So if they're going to do this, they're going to do it Kageyama's way.

He doesn't dress in anything fancy; stays shirtless, and hikes on a pair of grey sweatpants, no underwear. He makes sure Shouyou can see into the walk-in closet, watch him changing.

Shouyou's eyes trace over his body as Kageyama wanders back in. Kageyama has no tattoos. It's just another reminder to Shouyou, of all the ways he doesn't own Kageyama yet. Shouyou licks his lips.

Kageyama climbs into the bed next to Shouyou, and Shouyou rolls his hips up into his hand, bottom lip caught between his teeth. His eyes stay locked on Kageyama, as Kageyama leans over him… the heat off their bare skin mingling together…

Kageyama reaches out, and clicks the bedside lamp off, leaving the room in darkness.

"Goodnight," he says, and rolls over, to go to sleep.

"What..." Shouyou asks after a moment, "are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

Silence. And then: "Kageyama… are you stupid?"

Normally, Kageyama would feel his own anger flaring, but he thinks he may have Shouyou right where he wants him; which is to say, irritable and naked and halfway to orgasm.

"No," he replies, after a moment passes. "Are you?"

He can feel Shouyou's anger, bristling next to him. He can tell it's working when Shouyou's next words come out of breath, finally—affected.

"Are you that afraid to fuck me?"

"Do I _really_ seem like that would scare me?" Kageyama asks dryly.

"Then why do you act like it does?" Shouyou snaps.

"Because," Kageyama growls, "if I'm going to fuck you, it's going to be on _my_ terms."

Shouyou makes a soft sound, an _interested_ sound. "Oh? And what are your terms?"

Without warning, Kageyama rolls over—cages Shouyou beneath him in the dark, between his arms, until they're staring at each other, aware of each other's gazes even in the low lighting. He feels Shouyou's stomach brush his abdomen. It's soft and warm.

"You give me a day. One whole day, where I _own you,"_  Kageyama whispers. He can barely make out Shouyou's features below him, but he can see his eyes—they gather up what little light there is in the room, glinting eerily even in the dark.

"I don't belong to anyone," Shouyou hisses, anger and pleasure mixed into one.

"Then you can keep waiting forever," Kageyama tells him. "If you want this, you give me a day, where anything I say goes. Anything I want to do to you is fair game. You can't pull rank."

If Shouyou agrees, they'll get to safe words, but Kageyama doesn't mention anything about that yet. Shouyou thrives off risk, like this.

Shouyou doesn't respond.

"Your loss," Kageyama says, not intending to wait. But before he can move off of Shouyou, Shouyou snakes a hand up—grabs Kageyama by the throat, literally.

He sucks in a soft lungful of air, and the mattress trembles, and Kageyama realizes he's orgasming, silent and contained, right under him. Kageyama doesn't move, locked in place by Shouyou's vice-like grip, and his own convictions. He won't be the first to back down.

Shouyou's shaking subsides, and without a word, he lets go of Kageyama and pushes out from under him, wrapping his kimono around him. He stops at the door.

"Next Sunday," he says. "Don't disappoint me." And then he's gone.

Kageyama lays back in bed, already thinking about what he might try, with a full day at his disposal to do whatever he wants with Shouyou. He slips a hand into his pants, biting back a smirk.

He has ideas.

*

"Comfortable?"

Kageyama asks, but it's a cruel question. He doesn't want Shouyou to be comfortable, not in the least. And it's very unlikely the other man is anything approaching relaxed.

Shouyou stares back at him, once again lying naked on his back in Kageyama's bed. This time he is completely stripped, however—Kageyama had ordered it of him as soon as he'd walked in the door that morning, and though his eyes had flashed, he hadn't argued. He's taking this seriously as well, it seems.

Serious enough that when Kageyama pulls on a pair of thick leather gloves and tells him to lie on the bed, he still complies. Serious enough, that when Kageyama produces the ropes—long, black strips of cloth, that he uses to tie Shouyou's hands and legs to the bed posts, Shouyou doesn't stop him.

And serious enough, that when Kageyama spends a long, satisfying, torturous hour, stretching Shouyou's ass wider and wider on an assortment of plugs, increasing in length and girth, Shouyou grits his teeth around the black gag in his mouth and doesn't once signal for a break, for which Kageyama is glad.

Because Shouyou underneath the ministrations of his black leather gloves, stark against both his pale skin and his vibrant tattoos, is gorgeous. He starts to shiver after thirty minutes, his arms and legs start shaking after forty-five, the cloth in his mouth, and his lips, dampen with spit. He doesn't yield.

He glares at Kageyama through eyes slitted like a snake's, with enough venom behind them to match.

Once he's adjusted to accommodate a plug just shy of what Kageyama knows his own cock will fill, Kageyama pulls back, taking off his gloves. From the bedside table drawer, he pulls out… a pocketknife. He pushes it into the middle of one of Shouyou's clenched fists.

"I know you're good at using those," Kageyama tells him. "If at any point, you feel yourself starting to reach your limit—if you can't take it anymore—you cut yourself out."

Shouyou flicks his gaze upward, to the knife. He flips it open, and, seemingly satisfied, snaps it back closed.

"If you do, though," Kageyama said, "we stop. Because you definitely won't be able to handle me."

Shouyou raises a single eyebrow, like he can't believe Kageyama would be so confident. It's exactly what Kageyama has been waiting for.

He takes out his phone, opens the app he downloaded for that day, and turns it on.

Shouyou jolts in the ropes, the biggest reaction Kageyama has seen from him yet. His back bows and he squeezes his eyes shut tight, as the toy inside him comes to life, vibrating in long, slow pulses against his prostate.

"Oh, and," Kageyama adds, straightening his button down shirt, "if you come before I get back—" Shouyou's eyes fly open wide, but Kageyama gives no indication he's noticed, "—then, you may as well just leave. So… try to show a little resolve."

If looks could kill, Kageyama would be a dead man. As it is, they can't, and so, under the sting of Shouyou's gaze, he exits the room. Shouyou may be free all of that day, but Kageyama has already been booked for several prior engagements; lower level security work within the organization, attending meetings, that sort of thing.

He locks the door behind him to at least spare Shouyou the indignity of someone walking in on him. That wouldn't do—Kageyama wants no one else to witness his handiwork.

*

It's several hours later that he makes it back—not in any real hurry. Throughout the day, he's played with the app, sped up the toy, slowed it down, sometimes stopped it entirely. It's impossible, that Shouyou won't have come yet. The real question is, will he just take Kageyama's words at face value and leave?

Will he have stayed, will he still try to get more out of Kageyama—or will he give up?

Kageyama unlocks the door, and finds the bed empty.

He feels—something. Not disappointment; or at least, not at the fact that he won't get to fuck Shouyou after all. He'd just thought Shouyou was something different. Someone unpredictable.

He closes the door and shucks off his shoes.

Next his shirt, and pants, until he's left in his undershirt and boxers.  

It's years and years of well-honed senses and an always present sense of vigilance that ensures he sees it—the leaping shadow, the warning.

Kageyama snaps upright, dodging backwards, and it's only _just_ in time to save him from getting his nose cut off. The pocketknife still slices the meat of his cheek, a shallow gouge, but one that draws blood nonetheless. He catches a glimpse of wide, burning eyes, intent on more violence.

Shouyou _hasn't_ left yet. But it would appear being ignored for an entire day was the final straw.

He's still naked, and, Kageyama sees, still hard. This is all he has time to notice before Shouyou swipes again with the knife, a smarting, deadly slash. Shouyou is supposed to be a noncombatant, guarded from violence, but only by virtue of importance. Were he allowed to fight his own battles, Kageyama can clearly see he could cut most people to ribbons. Fortunately, Kageyama is not most people.

He waits for Shouyou to swing again and intercepts him this time. His reach is much longer, and he snags Shouyou's wrist, twisting painfully. Shouyou snarls and drops the knife. He uses their proximity now to attack Kageyama with a series of blows; Kageyama just barely avoids a knee to the groin. Defensively, he slams his fist into Shouyou's cheek, a quick jab that will hurt, but not disable completely. It still snaps Shouyou's head to the side, and he swallows a grunt. Kageyama allows him to wrench away.

They stand apart for a moment, breaths heaving.

Shouyou flings himself at Kageyama again, and Kageyama grabs him, lifts him into the air, as Shouyou smashes their lips together painfully. He claws at Kageyama's undershirt, shoves his tongue in Kageyama's mouth, bites his bottom lip. Grips Kageyama's chin in his hand and wrenches his head to the side, so he can lick the blood from the knife wound on his cheekbone, before snatching Kageyama's earlobe between his teeth.

"Get," Shouyou pants, "on the _fucking_ bed."

It seemed impossible, but Shouyou has managed not to come yet. Kageyama is fairly sure—because there's desperation, in the way Shouyou forces him down on the bed, so hard he bounces, slams his palm against Kageyama's face and shoves him back onto the pillows. Kageyama is already rock hard in his underwear. Shouyou rips it off him and hikes himself over.

"Lube," Kageyama hisses, gripping at his waist.

"Shut up," Shouyou snaps. "Your damn... _toys."_

He means he's already been slicked enough from the preparation but that's definitely not true—but he won't let Kageyama move enough, planting his hands on his shoulders and starting to lower himself down.

"Con—" Kageyama tries.

"Shut _up,"_ Shouyou repeats. Logically, Kageyama knows Shouyou has access to all his files, including medical reports. Still.

He ceases to really care, as Shouyou bottoms out around him. He's so open, but it's still a lot of tight, wet heat, encasing Kageyama's dick. It's—really fucking good.

Shouyou leans back, like he's sitting on a throne, when he fucks Kageyama. He keeps one hand planted on Kageyama's thigh behind himself, and the other on his stomach, and he refuses to break eye contact as he rides Kageyama hard. Kageyama is fine with this—he slips his hands around Shouyou's small waist and watches him right back. There's a bruise, blossoming on his cheek, where Kageyama had to punch him. Shouyou looks good like that, he thinks, less like perfect porcelain. Because he isn't, not at all.

Shouyou doesn't break; he breaks others. But right now, it's Kageyama's turn.

It's not altogether surprising that Shouyou comes quickly, after everything else he's endured that day; and he's good at getting what he wants, hips rolling exactly to piston Kageyama's dick deep inside him, striking against that sensitive spot Kageyama has been teasing for hours. When he orgasms, he can't stop the small, lasting sigh that seeps out of him. Even more telling is the way he streaks cum all up Kageyama's front, thick coils of it, his dick pink and twitching for ages. He looks _satisfied._

But—satisfied would be too easy. Kageyama wants to push him.

Before Shouyou can quite get his bearings back, Kageyama shifts, lifting Shouyou off of him. With his greater size and strength, he shoves him down into the sheets, until Shouyou is pinned, trapped underneath Kageyama on his stomach, his still dripping cock wetting the sheets below.

"What—" Shouyou starts to spit, outraged, but Kageyama cuts him off, slides an arm across his throat, weight balanced on his other elbow as he shoves his other hand into Shouyou's hair, to push his head back.

"I wasn't finished," he growls in Shouyou's ear.

He re-enters him in this position, arm squeezing against Shouyou's windpipe, body crushing Shouyou down into the bed, so he can feel every inch of Kageyama, inside and out.

He knows Shouyou must be overstimulated by now—his ass burning, his wrists and ankles raw from the rope, his cock soft and rubbing against the sheets. But neither of them will give in. Shouyou gasps for air, as Kageyama pounds into his ass, hands fisting in the sheets, twisting and _twisting_ them. Once Kageyama is sure he'll behave, he releases his grip around Shouyou's head, to lift himself up onto his hands and _really_ give it to him, hips rolling, grinding Shouyou's sensitive dick into the mattress with every punishing thrust he slams home.

"Is this too much for you?" he pants. Shouyou bites the pillowcase between his teeth. He won't break. Not as hard as Kageyama tries. But that's okay. Kageyama likes Shouyou this way. He likes knowing Shouyou understands the value of standing ground.

He comes buried deep in Shouyou, a small victory—filling Shouyou, dropping back on top of him as he thuds his hips against Shouyou's ass unsteadily, before it finally stops. It's just a small victory, because he knows Shouyou wanted it exactly that way. Still, he likes how a little bit of his cum trickles down over the swell of Shouyou's ass when he pulls out. Throbbing in his sore muscles is the feeling of a job well done.

Shouyou lays there unmoving, hands starting to relax in the sheets. Kageyama rolls over onto his back and wishes passingly for a cigarette to light nonchalantly, though he doesn't smoke. It just seems appropriate.

"Water…"

He looks back at Shouyou. "What was that?"

"I said, 'water'," Shouyou repeats, still speaking directly into the bed. "I'm _thirsty."_

"You're not allowed to pull rank yet," Kageyama says, and then grins when Shouyou finally raises his head to look at him.

"You came," he says, "I came. We're done. Get me some water, Kageyama."

Strictly speaking, he's right. And Kageyama doesn't want to wake the beast _too_ much. He pushes himself up off the bed.

"Iced, or room temperature?"

"In-between," Shouyou says, obviously aiming for difficult. It makes Kageyama feel horribly fond. "Oh, and Kageyama…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll stay here tonight," Shouyou tells him. "I don't think I'm done with you, yet."

Kageyama blinks at him. _Interesting._

"So, I take it you weren't disappointed." Shouyou levels him with a stare, before rolling over onto his side, his back to Kageyama. His ass is round, red, and wet, and Kageyama bites his lip. "Up to you, then."

Very interesting, indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
